Sport utility vehicles and automotive minivans currently sold in the automotive vehicle market typically include auxiliary or third-row seat assemblies for accommodating rear seat passengers in the passenger compartment. These seats can be folded and removed from the floor structure of the vehicle passenger compartment to provide cargo carrying space. It is current practice to fold the seat-back portion of the seat assembly forward over the lower seat portion to permit loading of cargo into the passenger compartment through a rear hatch opening. Alternatively, the seat assembly may be removed from the vehicle by removing anchor bolts or retainer pins for the seat support structure so the seat assembly can be stored externally of the vehicle.
In converting the passenger compartment of such vehicles for cargo carrying use, the rear seat assembly, when the seat back portion is folded forward, reduces the cargo carrying capacity because of the space the seat assembly occupies in the folded state. Furthermore, if the seat assembly is removed entirely from the vehicle to permit increased cargo carrying capacity, the disassembly procedure is awkward and time-consuming. This also involves the inconvenience of storing the seat assembly until it can be reassembled into the passenger compartment.
In some instances, rear seat assemblies for sport utility vehicles and minivans make provision for tilting the rear passenger seat forward after the seat back portion is folded forward over the seat portion. When the seat assembly is tumbled in this fashion toward the front seat assembly, it likewise requires considerable space within the passenger compartment thereby further limiting the cargo carrying capacity of the vehicle.